Fyvush Des'Aegis
Elven male, born LY 853, in Woodstockade. Died 912. Chief Sorcerer of LandOrder's Woodstockade branch (903-912). Fyvush's clan is among the most prominent in Woodstockade, though this is more for political and historic reasons, rather than financial ones. One of Fyvush's ancestors, Sean, was the second Elf Chief, from 832 until his death in 850. Since then, the Des'Aegis clan has remained active in politics, though they never rose quite that high again. However, they remain close to other prominent families, particularly the Des'Rossets. It might therefore be surprising that Fyvush ended up working for a gang at all, let alone one that was a rival of InterGang (whose don is Emannus Des'Rosset). But it's important to remember that, at the time Fyvush joined LandOrder in 903, InterGang did not yet have a presence in Woodstockade, and Emannus was still a respectable member of Elven society. It is now known that Durell Turner secretly contacted the elves in 901, and began talks with various high-ranking members of society, including Des'Rosset, and Elf Chief Castor Des'Eller, encouraging them to rejoin human society and take part in the Coming of the Order. Fyvush was one of several sorcerers whom Durell met at that time, with whom he shared details of The Plan that he kept hidden from the village's politicians. Fyvush agreed that it would be to the benefit of elven society to rejoin the human villages, and he understood that this would be made more likely in Woodstockade (just as in human villages) by expanding gang operations, thus making it desirable for local police to join InterVil. And so, Durell introduced these sorcerers, including Fyvush, to Listrin Des'Tambor, the head of a growing criminal organization that would officially become the Woodstockade branch of LandOrder in 903. Fyvush himself was deemed the most skilled sorcerer among the group (with the exception of Silas Des'Caina, who was rejected as a possible hire for unknown reasons). So, Fyvush became the branch's Chief Sorcerer. In 904, a medical Sorreter named Martin Boneknitter moved from Sorret to Woodstockade, where he was hired by Fyvush. In the following years, he became a valued member of the gang's sorcery department, well liked and respected by all his comrades. When Fyvush was severely injured in a skirmish between LandOrder and InterGang in early 912, Martin did his best to heal him, but Fyvush ultimately succumbed to his wounds, and died. Both don Des'Tambor and Martin's fellow sorcerers felt that Martin would be the best choice to succeed Fyvush as department chief, but he refused. He felt that it would be inappropriate for him to benefit from his own failure to save Fyvush's life, and he also believed it would be unfitting for a human to be the department head of the Woodstockade branch of the gang. However, he agreed to become interim Chief Sorcerer until a permanent replacement could be chosen. To everyone's surprise, several months later, capo Capp Primus hired Silas Des'Caina away from InterGang, and made him LandOrder's Chief Sorcerer in the village. Category:People